weareadventurersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lari Alsconti
Lariam Alsconti '''was a wizard from a noble elf family. He was a universalist, but had a penchant for lightning evocation. He cared deeply for fashion and about his friends. He adventured for fun and curiosity, he didn't need money, as both of his loving parents were also wealthy and powerful wizards. Appearance '''Body Type: slender and swooping, Lari has a prominent nose and pointy chin. Height: 5’10” Skin: Somewhere between pale and tan. Lari has a tattoo of a dragon on his chest, and blue lightning down his right arm, as well as several piercings. Hair: he wears his wavy red hair in a loos ponytail, letting some of his hair out in what his friends call his "hair noodle". Eyes: Lari has dark blue eyes, and wears half moon reading glasses Lari never wears the same outfit twice unless he's adventuring. He prefers deep greens and blues with gold accents, and of course, a properly wizardly cloak. History Early Life As a Boy, Lari grew up hearing about tale of his Grandfather, Aldoran Alsconti, and his Father's magical adventures. Wanting to be just like his father, child Lari announced to his parents that he wanted to be a wizard. Lari's parents made sure that Lari went to a prestigious academy of elven magic, the finest money could buy. Unfortunately, he was kicked out for being too reckless with lightning magic. Too embarrassed to face his parents, he ran away, where he met Zuri, an escaped Catfolk slave. They hit it off and started traveling together, until she was caught and sent back to her former owner. Lari was determined to set her free, and tried to buy her freedom from the man who held her. When he refused, Lari panicked and killed him. Lari and Zuri ran from the law until Lari’s parents caught up with him, and “sorted it all out” with their power and money. Lari fell in love with the catfolk, and married her. Adult Life Eventually, Lari went back to a slightly less prestigious school to earn his wizarding degree. He also started adventuring with his wife, and some new friends. However, war broke out in the south, and with it, the chance to end the slavery his wife had been born into. Zuri was an old woman at this point, and her own bardic magic made her an excellent spy. Likewise Lari utilized his own power and money to help the war effort. Shortly after it was won, however, Zuri died of old age, followed by the age-related deaths of several of his friends, sending Lari into a depression. Adventuring Life Part of Lari getting out of his depression involved him getting back into adventuring, which he did with the help of Laurel in his own world. The two fought a lich, and soon after, a corrupted forest spirit, the fight was disastrous, and his entire party, including him, ended up dying. However, Lari's parents found and resurrected their son, along with the rest of his party. The next adventure he went on was far more successful, and involved joining an inquisition to root out vampires preying an a town. Lari and his party successfully tracked down the head vampire, and beheaded him. After that, Lari took on a job delivering a large golden safe across the sea. It is here he met Hanako, before she became the Iconic monk. Together, they found a temple that could travel through time and space, and they used it to defeat an elder abomination that had been summoned to the world to drain it of all magic. Armed with the knowledge of chronomancy, Lari was able to help the cleric Kyn defeat an evil demigod bent on world annihilation. After helping to stop two apocalypses, Lari reunited with Hanako to go into the Abyss to stop a succubus from ascending to Demon Queen. As a good friend of the Collective's monk, he was often around to help with dangers she might face, including the Attack of Atropus, for which he helped find the book of Exalted deeds, as well as fight the aspect of Atropus. Magic Lari particularly enjoyed Lightning evocation, although he was well versed in buffs and utility spells. Years of working in teams have given him multiple chances to practice support spells. He is new to the realm of chronomancy, but finds it particularly useful. There is one place in which he is often found lacking, however, and that is in teleportation. Due to his attention deficit disorder, he finds it hard to focus on a location, and often ends up off target. Relationships Lari is in love with Laurel, and considers Hanako one of his best friends, along with his teacher Edan and a summoner named Delilah. Category:Elf Category:Unaffiliated adventurers Category:Wizards Category:Mages Category:Chaotic good